


Good news

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Yayyyy!





	Good news

Our tale starts in Lavender and Ron Weasley's house, their son Hugo is visiting and Lavender has some news.

Ron asked, "How's The Ministry?"

Hugo chuckled. "Same as always. No exciting events like when you and your friends broke in using polyjuice, dad."

Ron smirked. "Hey, that was for a good cause."

Hugo said, "I know."

Lavender told him, "I called you here for another reason. I have some news I think both of my boys will want to hear."

Hugo sighed. "Please don't tell me you started calling dad Won Won again, mum?"

Ron reassured him, "That will never happen again."

Lavender smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Hugo gasped. "Already?"

Ron grinned. "That's wonderful news, Lav."

Lavender pulled them into a hug and beamed, "I can't quite believe it either, but we're going to be parents again and you're going to be a big brother."


End file.
